


Midnight Chats

by lasairfhiona



Series: Comment fic 2016 [36]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8372086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: AIVIX  The West Wing, Jed Bartlet + Abraham Lincoln, Midnight Chat





	

Jed had always heard that the White House was haunted by previous occupants but he'd never believed it until one night when he was wandering around unable to sleep and he saw a figure. Curious, he followed the shape through the building leading to the south east corner, now known as the Lincoln bedroom. For once it was unoccupied so he went through and sat down on one of the wing chairs. Being a history geek, he knew this was once Lincoln’s offices and cabinet room. 

Looking around he had no idea why he was lead here, until the figure sat across from him. Now he knew he was looking at the ghost of Abraham Lincoln. He knew he should be surprised but in all his years at the White House, not much surprised him anymore. So instead of being freaked out, he calmly asked, “What’s next?” It was a typical question for him, but he really wanted to know what was next. Why he'd been lead here. 

There was no real answer. They just talked. About the past, the history that Lincoln had been a part of and now, what was going on in the world. How things had come to be and where things might be headed. Their views similar but also different and through his conversation with the ghost of President Lincoln he found that answer that had been keeping him awake. As soon as he realized what he needed to do the ghostly aberration disappeared and he was left sitting alone. Standing up he made his way back toward his own bedroom. He wished he could tell someone of his conversation. Leo would look at him like he'd lost his mind, and maybe he had. Abby would think he was dreaming, having fallen asleep in the chair after he'd been roaming the building , while he ruminated on his current problem. No this was for him and him alone. 

Crawling into bed, he pulled Abby closer, hearing her murmur in her sleep, he let himself drift off, knowing tomorrow he'd be meeting with his team and putting the plans he'd made tonight into place.


End file.
